


I Just Wanna Slow Dance With You

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Music Inspired [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Mentioned GwenLeon, Mentioned Gwencelot, Mentioned Merthur, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Watching as she glides from partner to partner, Morgana watches as she smiles up at each, lets them spin and twirl and dip her around the room.And Morgana wants.





	I Just Wanna Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Slow Dance](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DjYch8-WGoM) by Marceline in Adventure Time

Watching as she glides from partner to partner, Morgana watches as she smiles up at each, lets them spin and twirl and dip her around the room.

  
And Morgana _wants_.

  
She wants to be the one who slides her hand around her waist, wants to feel her arms around her neck, to feel her head rest on Morgana’s shoulder as they press together. Wants to see her look at her with eyes with lights dancing in them. Have her give her that small sweet smile.

  
To kiss her lip glossed lips.

  
To feel her hand slide down her back. To feel the gentle press of her lips against her neck. To feel her hair against her cheek.  
As she watches her brother swing his boyfriend around, she feels a pang of jealousy. She’s happy for him, and Merlin is good for him. Makes him better.

  
But where’s _her_ happy ending? Her ever smiling light in the dark? She wants it so desperately to be Gwen. So much... that she’s not sure if she can contain it. They had been friends since collage, and Morgana had thought... Maybe just maybe that Gwen had felt the same.

  
That was before Lancelot though. Meeting through Merlin -- since apparently Merlin just knows everyone -- they were a whirlwind romance, one everyone thought would last for ages. One of those story book romances that last a life time.

  
But apparently it wasn’t meant to be. Lancelot moved away, to go help children across the world who didn’t have enough to eat.  
And though she was heartbroken that Gwen was so hurt, she couldn’t help but feel hope that maybe now, now she’ll see her. See how she feels for her.

  
But sadly this wasn’t the case. She fell for another of Arthur’s friends. Leon.

  
And people thought, well surely this will last? Two of the most mature and calm people of their group getting together? Obviously they’d make it work.

  
And as with Lancelot, it did not last. Not because they continuously fought, or because of jobs or life callings getting in the way. No it was a simple reason of they just didn’t click the way they thought they would.

  
And Morgana thought, now surely? It would be now.

But no. For a minute, Morgana feared she would lose her to Arthur of all people. That she would have to watch the woman she loved be happy and make kissy face with her brother. But fortunately, Arthur realized how he felt for Merlin and stopped his whatever the hell was going on with Gwen before it went too far.

  
But now, she’s single again. And Morgana fears feeling hope. Doesn’t want to open her heart to that sort of hurt all over again.  
But since when has love ever listen to something as nonconsequential as logic? She doesn’t want to, but she can’t help the desire to just walk out there and pull her into her arms. To show her she’s as good as any man. Just as tough or smooth, and could give her all she asked if she would just give her the chance.

  
She feels hands pressed on her shoulders, and turn to see Arthur slowly leading her onto the dance floor as he whispers in her ear, “You’ve never been afraid of anything enough to not take the chance. Don’t let that change now. Just ask her.”

  
He’s right. She’ll regret it for the rest of her life if she doesn’t at least _try_. So squaring her shoulders, she takes a deep breath and steps up the Gwen and her latest dance partner.

  
“Mind if I cut in?”

  
Gwen turns to her, seeing the hand held in her direction and _beams_.

  
“I thought you’d never ask. I’ve been waiting for you all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and comments make my day 💙


End file.
